Ultimate Destinies
by Deaths Maiden
Summary: A story about a girl and two men that battle to shut down a Mafia who previously put them through emotinal pain of murder.


Ultimate Destinies  
  
Stiches attacked her sides as she ran on and on. She was too scared to look back for fearing they might catch up to her. The wind blew her long, curly honeycomb coloured hair in her face blinding her so she couldn't see where she was running. The half a dozen bangles she had wrapped around her wrists jingled as she ran on down the main district of Tennessee and she bumped into something hard and muscular. She looked up in shock at a man that just towered over her. He had long dark hair and wore dark glasses. He wore a tattered pair of jeans, a white vest and a denim jacket. She noticed on the right side of his face a wrinkled pink scar. She just stood back in surprise and took off running again but she didn't notice the truck that was turning the corner. The truck had screeched to a stop but no fast enough her body hit the front of the truck with a sickening thud and she collapsed to the ground. Every bone in her body ached and her head hurt like hell. She heard the soft gasps of people around her but after that she totally blacked out.  
  
"She's finally coming around," a strong male's voice beside her was heard. She slowly blinked her eyes open and she saw the same man she saw before crouching down beside her. The man removed the dark glasses from his face and revealed two sapphire blue eyes. "Its ok don't move help is coming," the man told her. A whole group of people had formed around her and a gruff looking man with long ginger coloured hair, with a blue bandanna wrapped around his head stepped up behind him. He wore black leather pants and a black leather vest that revealed heavily tattooed arms. He had a name tattooed on his throat. "Sara" it read. "How she doin?" The ginger haired male spoke with a deep Texan accent. The first man just shrugged and replaced his glasses back on his face.  
  
Nobody noticed a dark car that was parked not far from the scene. Two men sat in the front of the car both looked in their twenties. One of them a blonde hair blue eyes guy laughed at the girl lying there on the road. "What' so funny?" the guy at the driver's seat asked his passenger. The driver was a heavy built guy compared to the passenger who was small and scrawny looking. "Look at her Jake man," the scrawny one said to the driver. "She deserves everything she gets." Jake wasn't paying attention. "Jake man were you listening to a word I said? Oi Jake." "Shut up Reece for a sec," Jake silenced him. "Isn't that Mark? You know the one that screwed up our plans for us and cost us all a million bucks?" Reece looked at the ginger haired guy. "Yup that's him and check it out his bro Glenn is there with him." He eyed the guy that was crouching down beside the girl. "We got Mark back big time. Killed Sara for what he did to us and for killing Rick's bro." "For sure," Reece agreed.  
  
Back at the scene, Mark turned and noticed the dark car form a distance. He frowned. "Yo Glenn check it out haven't we seen that car round here before." Glenn turned and looked at the car. "Yeah I think we have." he replied  
  
Reece and Jake noticed the brothers staring straight at them. "Shit they see us let's go back and tell Rick." Jake revved up the car's engine and sped off into the distance.  
  
"Bastards," Mark angrily shook his head. "What do they want now?" The girl groaned in pain and tried to sit up but Glenn stopped her. "Don't move. Rest." Glenn unravelled his jacket from around his shoulders and placed it underneath the girl's head. "Hey what were you running from any way," Glenn questioned the girl. Before he got an answer the wailing of sirens were heard and the ambulance arrived to collect the girl. The police followed close behind. Paramedics placed the girl on a stretcher and she was put into the back of the ambulance. "You taking her to the local hospital?" Glenn asked one of the Paramedics. "Yeah," he said jumping into the ambulance and drove off. Glenn picked up his jacket and watched all the onlookers being cleared away from the area by police. "She knows something." Glenn whispered to his older brother and made his way back to his brother's motorcycle workshop.  
  
"Hey I was wondering if I could see the girl that arrived here a couple of hours ago." Glenn addressed the hospital clerk. "Are you related in any way?" She asked. "No," Glenn began, "But where friends." The clerk nodded. "Wait five minutes and I'll get the doctors okay on it." Glenn thanked her and took a seat beside his brother. "I can't believe where here. What exactly are we doing in here any way?" Mark crossed his arms in front of him. "Well I just reckon that girl had something to do with Jake and Reece otherwise they wouldn't have been there at the time. Something's going on." Mark just nodded. "You can see her now," the clerk addressed them. Just go through those double doors and it's the fourth room on the left." They followed her instructions, and knocked on the door softly. The girl lay there asleep with an oxygen mask strapped to her face and had a drip machine attached to her wrist. They noticed her ribs heavily bandaged and her left arm in a sling. She tossed and turned in her sleep and she begun to break out in a sweat. "She's dreaming," Glenn whispered to Mark. "Dreaming? More like having a nightmare." Mark put a hand on the girl and she jumped and woke up panting hard. "Hey you ok?" She shook the images of her dream out of her head and sat up. "What do you want?" The girl frowned and took off the mask. "We just want to ask you something," Mark began. "Well whatever you want I don't know anything, so just leave me alone," she said angrily. "We can help you if you let us." Glenn sat beside her. "Help me? What with? I have no idea what you're talking about. Just go away." She buried her face in her hands distressed. "Hey look, its ok I promise if you tell us what you were running away from we'll be able to help you." The girl eyed Glenn and just shook her head. Glenn tried again. "Please you have to tell us." "What's your name?" Mark asked her. "Amber why?" "Amber do you know two guys called Reece and Jake?" Mark asked. Amber looked at them mouth agape. "Yeah I do but how? "We were one of them," Mark continued. "The Tennessee Mafia, one of the most evilest Mafias round. "Killed people for the hell of it." Amber nodded still a little surprised. "That's right and that's what I was running from.them." "What did they do?" Glenn asked. "They raised me, all of them. My father was working for them forging American dollars. One day my father didn't go to work but he also sabotaged their work. So he stayed at home. I was only eight at the time, we always lived in fear that one day they might come looking for us all if my father didn't show up for work and they did. They ambushed our home heavily armed, held my parents down and held them at gunpoint. I stood there screaming and crying; this guy picked me up in his arms and faced me towards my parents. Then there was this tall evil looking man, with onyx long curly black hair, a black beard and cold dark eyes walked up to me. He put his face close up to mine. I was weeping heavily and he placed a finger to my lips. "Shhhh," he silenced me. "Don't cry, a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." His voice was icy and made me shudder with fear. "Such a beautiful child, a girl like you will fit in well with all my other playgirls, but once you grow up I'll favour you the most." I had no idea what he was going on about all I knew is that I wanted to be safe within my parents arms. "Rick take me but leave my family alone," my father yelled at him. Rick shook his head. "Richard you've disappointed me. You sabotaged my plans and now you have to face your punishment. You have a beautiful daughter Richard. I'll gladly take her off your hands." Rick approached me again but this time from behind and whispered in my ear. "Your name's Amber right? I'm sure you'll be happy to watch your parents die. Do it," Rick commanded the man with the gun. The guy fired his gun and shot my mother in the head. "No," my father and I screamed as my mother fell dead to the floor. "Stop," My father kept on screaming, but Rick showed no mercy. He motioned for his men to hold him down and apply clamps to his limbs. I looked to the floor. I couldn't watch. "Watch Amber." He forced my head up and I couldn't help but watch my father cry out in excruciating pain as Rick's men slowly sliced off my father's legs then arms. My father's body was left there lying in a huge pool of his blood, torn flesh dangling from where his arms and legs had been. I screamed and cried for my father's life, but it was no use they were both gone. "Time to go Amber you belong to me now. Welcome to the Tennessee Mafia. He led me out of the house. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but it did no good. All of the men piled into their cars. Rick sat me in the back of a black limo and sat beside me. I watched as they poured a foul smelling liquid over the house and then put a match to it. Flames roared up the sides of my house. "Let's go," Rick ordered the driver. As we drove off I watched my house burn to the ground. Rick treated me harshly. When I was at least seventeen he allowed his men to sexually abuse me. For twenty years I lived in pain and despair. I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran away from that place." Finally finished her story, she breathed sadly and bowed her head. "Damn," was all Mark could say. "I've never been able to sleep properly. I keep having bad dreams about it all," she continued but then she broke out in tears. "Hey its ok," Glenn assured her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that." "As soon as you're allowed out of hospital you're coming with us we'll protect you," Mark told her. Amber hesitated at first but then nodded in agreement. She had nowhere else to go. "Who are you anyway?" She asked. "I'm Mark and this is Glenn," Mark told her. Glenn gave her a smile. "We're gonna go and let you rest now, but we'll be back as soon as your allowed out of hospital. Do you know when that is?" "I think it's in two weeks time," she replied. "Ok see ya in two weeks." Mark and Glenn left her in peace.  
  
They returned to her two weeks later and took her back to their place.  
  
Their house was in a street that was surrounded by thick forest. It was a three-storey brick house. Behind it was a large open field. "Welcome to our home." The brother's led her inside. The house was totally spacious inside with a kitchen and family room on the second floor. As she was led upstairs there were three rooms and a bathroom down the end of the corridor. "Here," Mark said. "You can, have Sara's room." He opened a door and led her in the room. Sunlight poured in through the opened window on the far side of the room. A breeze blew through and the curtains fluttered in the breeze. A large canopy rested on the left hand side of the wall, a white dresser was beside the window and on the right side of the room was a closet. "But what about Sara? Where will she sleep when she comes back?" Amber asked him. "She wont be coming back," Mark replied sadly. "I don't understand," Amber began. "They killed her Amber. I killed Rick's brother and screwed up their plans so to get back at me they killed her. She was everything to me but now she's gone. I will avenge her death. I've made it my destiny to shut down that mafia for good. Feel free to use her stuff. I don't mind." "Mark." She began but he just turned and headed off back downstairs. "Let him go Amber he hates talking about her. It makes him upset," Glenn explained. "I'm sorry." Amber said. "Its no problem, well if you need anything call me," Glenn said making his way back downstairs.  
  
Everything was quiet for the next few days and Amber became really good friends with Mark and Glenn.  
  
Amber laid in bed that night; unable to get to sleep because of the visions she kept on having about her family. She heard arguing coming from outside her room and then the sounds of doors being slammed shut afterwards. Amber got up and opened her bedroom door and looked out everything was quiet. An orange light glowed through the cracks of the closed door of Mark's room. She tapped quietly on the door. "Get lost Glenn." Mark's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Amber opened the door any way and stepped inside. Inside Mark sat on his bed clutching a picture of him and Sara together. His room was a little messy with weights, clothes and magazines scattered everywhere. His walls were decorated with Harley pictures and there was a bookshelf near his bed that had dozens of pictures of him and Sara. "Oh it's you sorry," he apologised. "Nah its cool don't worry bout it. You ok?" Amber took a seat beside him. "I'm ok." He studied the picture that he held. "You and Glenn have a fight?" She asked. "Yeah but its always over the same thing," he replied. "Same thing?" Amber questioned him. "Don't worry about it its not that important." He sighed and placed the picture back on the bookshelf looking at the other pictures as he did. He bowed his head sadly. Amber placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry bout Sara. She meant a lot to you huh." "Yeah she did but I've gotta ignore it now she's gone and there's nothing I can do about it. I've gotta stop letting my emotions get in the way. I have to avenge her death it's been my destiny ever since and I'm gonna shut them down for good." "You just can't get rid of her like that Mark. Sara's always gonna be there she's apart of you and that's a good thing. Look its gonna be ok I promise." He didn't say anything. "Mark?" She sighed and shook her head. She went to leave but Mark stopped her. "Amber, thanks." "Hey no problem, its just you shouldn't give up on her like that you just cant forget her." She gave him a friendly hug. "I know I cant." Mark stepped back and smiled at her. "Night Mark," and Amber closed the door and headed to Glenn's room to talk to him. She opened his door and stepped inside. His room was totally clean. The bed was untouched and the lights were switched off. Amber tried to find her way in the dark and noticed a balcony connected to his room. Silvery light from the moon poured through the slightly opened glass doors and Amber noticed a dark figure standing and leaning on the balcony railing. He was looking up at the moon dazed at its beauty. He looked like a sad lonely giant out there on his own longing for a companion that he could hold in his arms and tell them all his troubles. Amber noticed tears falling from his eyes. "Glenn." Amber had totally snapped him out of thoughts. "Amber." Glenn a little shocked quickly wiped away his tears. "Hey everything ok?" She asked him. "I'm fine," he replied. He just couldn't seem to hold back his tears. They just kept on coming. He sniffled and wiped his tears away again. "I'm sorry. I'm fine really. I don't know why I'm crying. Tears are for boys I shouldn't be crying." "Hey don't say that. I know a lot of people that could use a good cry. I mean I know I was with that mafia all my life, but there were some guys there that couldn't take bein there anymore. As much as they wanted to leave they just didn't have enough courage to because they knew the moment they did, Rick's henchmen would gun em down. You probably know that rule by now. Once your in that mafia there's no way of getting out cause they think that you might go blab something to the cops or other people. So do you wanna talk bout it or stay here and just cry it all out." He didn't say anything. She sighed and noticed a white metal seat in the corner of the balcony. Amber took a hold of his hand. "Come sit and we'll talk bout it. I'll try my best to help." She sat him down on the seat. He went to say something but stopped abruptly. "Come on Glenn its okay." She urged him. "When I was eight my bro set our house alight and killed my parents. I was in the house at the time but this guy Paul Bearer was a friend of the family's and he managed to pull me outta the flames. Now I have this scar on my face and my right arm. I really miss them. Our parents were great. But there gone now." He bowed his head in despair. "Its okay I promise. I know how you feel obviously. But we've gotta see past all this. Its gonna be hard but we can do this," she assured him "But I've had to put all these years now. I've gotta live with him. His just so stubborn and thinks the whole world revolves around him at times it drives me crazy." He shook his head angrily. "Its just not fair." Amber nodded. "Your right bout that life isn't fair at times but we gotta learn to live with that.but why? Why did he do it?" "That's what I'm trying to figure out but he wont tell me. Now I've gotta live with these ugly things." He shook his head angrily. "They're not so bad," she said reaching up and gently touched it. "Its gonna be fine we've just gotta keep strong now." Glenn hugged her. "Thanks." "No prob." They gently let go off each other but then with out any thought he lightly pressed a kiss on her lips. Just realizing what he just did he withdrew himself and quickly apologised. She smiled. "Don't be sorry." "Its just that I mean I know I've only known you for a little while but you seem to understand," Glenn told her. He broke out into a smile. "And you're not like other chicks. You actually remind me a lot of Sara. She had that tomboy attitude to her just like you. She was really sporty and always dressed in a pair of pants never a skirt. Honestly I love that about a chick. They should just be themselves and not dress to impress all the time." Amber laughed. "I used to get into trouble for teasing Rick's playgirls when they broke a nail or they didn't look right or even when they took hours just to pick out something to wear. They were so stupid." Glenn laughed along with her agreeing "Well hey I was glad I could help, but I'm gonna go let you rest now." Amber opened the door to his room and Glenn followed close behind her. "Night Glenn," she whispered. "Night," Glenn returned the greeting and closed the door.  
  
Amber woke up the next day and squinted at the sunlight that streamed through the windows. She got up and opened the closet and found all of Sara's old clothes and things inside it. She smiled a little surprised looking at the tomboyish clothes that was in Sara's closet. "At least she didn't dress like a tart," she thought to herself. Amber always had a tomboy attitude. Loved doing all the stuff chicks would hate doin because they would be in fear of breaking a nail or messing up their hair. She still wasn't sure about using her clothes but if Mark insisted then she had no choice. She grabbed a white sleeveless top and jeans and put them on and went over to the dresser to brush her hair. After that she made her way downstairs to look for the guys. They sat in their family room talking about something but she couldn't make out exactly what it was. They stopped as soon as she reached them. "Well look who finally decided to wake up." Mark glanced up at her from leaning over his brother who sat in a black leather armchair. The family room was black and white black leather couches and a white coffee table that sat in the middle of the chairs. They had a large home entertainment system and portraits of them together that hung on the walls. "That's it? I don't get a hi Amber how are you this morning?" Amber said back to him sarcastically. Mark laughed. "Did you take a look at what time it is? Thought you were gonna sleep forever." Amber had a look at a black clock that was hung high above the entertainment system. Three o'clock it read. She couldn't believe she had slept for that long. "Oh right," was all she could say. Mark just grinned at her. "Take a seat." "We were just planning some things. We're gonna all have to be on guard just in case they attack or anything. "If they're after all of us we just have to be careful." Amber just nodded in agreement. "So maybe we should just stay inside from now on. Unless I say you can or we're goin out somewhere. Deal?" Mark shot his brother a look. "Fine," Glenn retorted. "Ok," Amber agreed. "So how come they haven't found you guys yet or started looking for you?" "Beats me," Mark told her. "Maybe Rick's just waiting for the right moment. We just need to be ready."  
  
Night soon fell again and Amber waited till Mark had gone to bed. She knew she wasn't supposed to go outside, but she just couldn't stand the thought of being cooped up in the house she just had to go outside. She opened her door quietly and looked both ways down the hallway. Both of the brother's doors were closed so she made her way downstairs and out the back door of the house. She sat under a large tree that rested on a small hill in Mark and Glenn's backyard. Images of her parents slowly slid into her mind and her cries of fear rang through her head. Amber broke out in tears and cried for her parents' lives and lost childhood. She glanced up at the stars and watched them glisten and twinkle peacefully in the black-blue velvet sky. They were soothing to watch but it wasn't enough to totally drain the fear from her. Amber knew she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully until all the mafia was dead. But all of a sudden it just didn't matter to her if she got killed or lived any more. It just wasn't worth it. "Amber what are you doing out here?" She heard Glenn's voice coming towards her. She didn't answer him she just sat there and kept on weeping. "Hey." Glenn crouched down beside her. "You shouldn't be out here Amber it's not safe. Come on let's go back inside." Glenn started pulling her up but she stopped him. "Glenn no don't just leave me here. It just doesn't matter whether I live or die anymore," Amber said sadly. "What are you talking about it doesn't matter? Of course it matter's why wouldn't it? I'm not gonna give up Amber and neither are you. You helped me and so I'm gonna help you. I'm not about to totally give up on the both of us." Glenn let her hand go and just took a seat beside her. Amber just shook her head and wiped away tears that just kept on streaming down her face. Glenn wrapped his arms gently around her to comfort her. "Hey its okay. Remember what you said to me? We've gotta be strong and see past all this and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna protect you with my life. I don't want anything to happen to you. As soon as Mark and I find some way to stop them, we can for once rest in peace knowing that they're not around but we just cant afford to let our emotions get in the way here. I know the both of us hurt but we have to ignore it." Glenn softly kissed a pair of tears that fell from Amber's sad brown eyes and kissed her slightly. A little shaken up from the crying she had been doing she just totally relaxed in Glenn's protective arms. He was right. It ain't over till its over and it never will be unless all three of them did something about the mafia. "I'm sorry," Amber apologised. "Its not your fault you feel this way," Glenn told her.  
  
"Do I take my shot?" Reece and Jake sat there in the same car. "No hold it." Jake stopped him. "Not yet." "But look it's the perfect shot," Reece protested looking at the couple that sat comfortably in each other's arms. Another black car pulled up behind them. "Come on what are you men waiting for?" They saw Rick's head pop out the passenger car side. They noticed some henchmen in the back of the car to armed and ready to fire at his command. "The right moment boss," Jake called to him. "What the fuck?" Rick screamed at them a little surprised. He shook his head annoyed. "The right moment? Are you telling me that that's not the right moment?" He yelled at them pointing towards Glenn and Amber. Jake just shrugged. "You are totally screwed. Just hurry up and fire the damn gun. Man your one of the best men I have and your telling me that's not the right moment? I'm a little worried bout you, but anyway that's totally beside the point just hurry up and fire." Reece sat there laughing immaturely at his friend. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Jake spat at him. "Just gimme the damn gun and lets get outta here." Reece handed the guy a rifle. Jake took his aim and fired the gun which startled the couple  
  
"Run Amber," Glenn screamed at her. "Keep your head down and go!" They scrambled up from their seats and sprinted towards the house.  
  
"Go get out of the car and fire," Rick commanded his men. They filed out of the car and took aim at them and began shooting.  
  
Amber and Glenn made it inside but met up with a frustrated Mark. "What the hell's going on? I told you guys to stay inside!" Mark held a gun of his own in his hands and threw one to Glenn. "Make yourself useful," he yelled at his brother. "Amber keep down and close to me," Glenn instructed her.  
  
Bullets flew through the house shattering the windows and everything inside. "Watch it!" Mark yelled over the firing guns. Mark took his shots and managed to gun down some of the men. Glenn fired and aimed and shot down the remaining men.  
  
"Shit, they haven't lost their touch," Rick said surprised. "Lets go." He jumped into the car with Jake and Reece who were surprisingly still alive and sped off.  
  
Out of breath, the three friends collapsed on the floor. The family room was a total wreck. Everything had been destroyed from the gunshots. Mark still annoyed glared at Glenn. "I thought I told you to stay inside? Are you crazy man we could have been killed what were you thinking?" Amber went to say something but Glenn stopped her. "Hey I'm sorry ok. Look you couldn't expect me to stay cooped up in this house. I had to go out some time. Besides that I would have been able to defend myself. I'm not a kid anymore Mark." "That's totally beside the point Glenn. You're just so pathetic when it comes to situations like these." Mark was cut short by Amber screaming over the top of them to get their attention. "Hey guys listen. Mark it wasn't Glenn's fault it was mine." She confessed. "Amber," Glenn protested. Amber shook her head. "No Glenn. It was my fault I went outside. You just came out to get me but I didn't wanna go. I should have listened to you but I didn't. So it's my fault I'm really sorry. I was stupid. I almost got us all killed." Amber bit her lip awkwardly. "Its ok," Mark breathed calmly shaking his head. "Amber don't worry bout it," Glenn soothed her and gave her a hug. "But if we want to do this and kill the bastards for good we've gotta work together. Right?" He held a hand out to his brother. Mark hesitated at first but eventually shook hands with his brother and Amber positioned her hand on top of theirs. "We can do this," Amber encouraged them. Mark smiled weakly at her. "Sure. We can't stay here though. They'll just come looking for us here again. We've gotta pack up some things and get the hell outta here." They nodded in agreement.  
  
Amber ran up to Sara's room and found a bag in the closet. She chucked some clothes in it and threw it on her back. "Come on Amber lets go." Mark called her from downstairs. Amber left Sara's room and ran down the stairs.  
  
Outside Glenn was loading a few bags into the back of white truck. "Ready to go?" He asked her. "Yeah," she replied.  
  
Mark walked out of the house but stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong?" Glenn questioned his brother. "My bike's bro I cant leave my bikes," Mark complained. Glenn just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Mark man what's more important to you? Your life or your Harley's?" Mark had to think bout that one for a little bit. "Ummm," he began. "Honestly Mark, look just go and get your best one and let's go," Glenn told him. "Fine," Mark said disappearing into the garage. "Great now I've done it," Glenn grumbled to Amber. "Now his gonna spend hours just picking out his favourite bike." "He cant be that bad," Amber assured him. "Are you kidding? Amber when it comes to his bikes that's it. His whole life totally revolved around his bikes and Sara. He treasures those bikes just as much as what he treasured Sara." Glenn explained. They were interrupted by the noise of Mark's Harley. They turned around and saw him mounted on a purple bike patterned with silver skulls on it. "I'm ready. Let's go." "Right. Get in the car Amber." The both of them got into the car and drove off onto the main road.  
  
No one was around for miles, so Mark cruised along side of Glenn's truck. "We'll go to the woods at the far side of town, no one will think of looking for us in there." Mark sped off ahead of his brother and soon they reached the woods. The woods were extremely dense and hard to drive through but Mark led them on a very old dirt track that led them to a clearing in the middle of the woods. Glenn switched his car and lights off and joined his brother at his side. Mark turned his bike off but still sat on it. Amber jumped out of the truck and stood beside Glenn. "We're just gonna have to make the most of it out here." These woods are pretty creepy but it's the safest place I could think of cause not many people come here." Mark explained. "Really?" Amber curiously asked. "How come?" "A crazed murderer died in these woods. He escaped from the mental institution and came here. He was totally wrong upstairs. When he murdered the person he chained them up to trees and used to cut off their limbs one by one and stick them to huge wooden steaks." Glenn described the story as gory as he possibly could. "Gross," Amber pulled a disgusted look. Glenn just shrugged. "Why don't we get a fire started and try get some rest." "That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day," Mark said sarcastically. "Shut up," Glenn shot back at him. "I'm kidding man, let's just go get some firewood and crash for the night." Mark grabbed a flashlight from the back of the truck and the three friends went and searched for firewood.  
  
They soon came back with armfuls of wood and threw them down on the ground. Mark piled them in a bundle and then pulled a box of matches out of one of his pockets. He struck it and threw it onto the logs. They eventually had a small warm fire lit. Amber lent up against the truck arms folded and staring at the ground lost in her memories. She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't control them. They fell from her eyes and splashed onto the ground. Glenn looked at Amber a little worried and then glanced at his brother. Mark too had a concerned look on his face. Glenn walked over to the truck and grabbed a couple of blankets out of the back of the truck and placed an arm around Amber's shoulders. "Hey come on," he spoke to her gently. "Come and sit with us. Its safer." He led her to where Mark was sitting and sat her down in between them. Amber sobbed into Glenn's shoulder. Glenn stroked the back of her head lightly trying to soothe her. Mark rested a gentle hand on Amber's back. Amber soon cried herself to sleep in Glenn's arms. "I feel so sorry for her," Glenn whispered to Mark. "So do I," Mark agreed. "We've gotta do our best to protect her." Glenn laid her down on the ground and slowly wrapped the blanket around her. He and Mark soon made themselves comfortable beside her and Glenn cuddled up close to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Both exhausted, they fell asleep momentarily.  
  
Later the next morning, Amber slowly blinked her eyes open, and squinted at the sunlight that streamed through the pine trees. "Hey morning." Glenn was sitting beside her and he smiled warmly. "Hey." She yawned, stretched and sat up. "You feel any better?" Glenn asked her. "Yeah a little," she replied. "Where's Mark." Glenn just gave her a look and pointed towards Mark who was busily wiping down his bike with a tattered old rag. They both laughed. "What are you guys laughing at?" Mark asked wiping his hands. "Nothing," Amber and Glenn both responded. "Yeah right, you guys can't be laughin at nothing." Mark wiped his hands and placed them on his hips. "Forget it lets take a walk." Amber and Glenn just looked at each other and shrugged and followed Mark close behind as they began to venture deep into the woods.  
  
The woods were dark and the trees blocked out the sunlight. The all held a hold of each other's hands and kept walking.  
  
While they were walking, Amber tripped over a white rock that was buried underneath a big pile of dead leaves. "Shit," she murmured and looked back at where she had fallen. "Wait a minute," she stopped her friends. "That aint no rock." Glenn and Mark watched her as she bent down and began brushing away leaves. "Oh my gosh, check this out," she gasped revealing a weathered white scull. Glenn stepped up from behind her and studied the scull. "That's not the only one," Mark called over to them. "There are piles of leaves like that all over the place." He proved it by kicking dead leaves to the sides and revealing a whole clump of bones. "This has gotta be where that freak murder dude camped out." Excitement and fear built up in Amber all at the one time and she jumped to her feet. "Let's explore this place some more I bet we'll find out where he slept to." "Your really wanna explore huh?" Glenn chuckled at her. "For sure," she grinned. "Wouldn't you if you saw all these creepy bones and stuff." "Yeah you gotta point there. Let's go." Glenn took a hold of her hand and beckoned his brother to follow them. They walked on a little further and discovered a rocky mountain that had some sort of cave at the bottom of it. "Wow check it out there's some sort of cave over there. Wanna go check it out? Amber looked mysterious. "Yeah let's go explore," Mark eagerly said and took off ahead of them. "Coming?" Amber asked Glenn. "Yeah I'm coming let's go." They all followed Mark to the cave and they were soon engulfed by its darkness. "Man it's dark in here." Glenn's voice echoed off the cave walls. "You have a flash light or something Mark?" "Yeah," Mark replied to him pulling out a small flashlight. Its small yellow light beamed off the walls as they walked further deep into the cave. The cave walls were lined with sharp rocks and there was a constant dripping of water that fell from the cave roof. As they walked on the path that they were taking became narrower and the ceiling to the cave was getting lower and lower every time. Soon they were on their hands and knees crawling along the sharp rocky floor. Mark had to shove the flashlight in his mouth so he could have easier access to crawl along the ground. "Ow," Amber cried out in pain as her hand landed on a small sharp pointed rock. "What's the matter?" Mark swung around alarmed and shone the light right at her. "Its my hand I stabbed it on this really sharp rock." Amber clenched her other hand on the wound to stop the blood from oozing out. "Here show me," Glenn pulled a rag from out of his pocket and gently but tightly wrapped it around the wound and tied it. "Thanks," Amber said to him. "No problem," Glenn replied. "Maybe we should leave this place it's too dangerous in here," Mark told them. Amber knew that Mark was right but her curiosity got the better of her and she eagerly wanted to push on. "Nah let's keep going I'll be fine," she assured them. Mark nodded ok and kept on going. They finally came to another opening in the cave which was big enough for them to stand up in as soon as Mark stood and looked up he gasped at the sight he saw. The cave walls were drenched with people's names on them written with blood, except the blood had looked as though it had been on the grey rocky walls for years and it had dried and browned in colour. In a corner there were half rotting dead corpse laying in a corner there faces all mangled with fear and pale. Their eyes had rolled into the back of their heads and Mark discovered rats all over them eating away at the rotting flesh. The bodies had deep slit marks on their wrists and neck. There were skeletons and bones everywhere. Mark noticed a witch's star symbol and old candles bordering the outside of it. In the middle of it was a skull. Taking in the scenery that was around him, he was suddenly lost for words. There was a foul odour coming from the corpses and Mark wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "Hey bro man you ok?" Glenn called out to him. Mark didn't answer him. "Hey Mark?" Glenn tried again. "Come on man speak to me!" Mark managed to utter some words. "You guys have gotta see this." Amber and Glenn pushed passed him and they gaped in awe too at the surroundings. "Whoa man, that's awesome!" Amber exclaimed. "Tell me about it," Glenn agreed. "What do you think the symbol in the middle means?" Amber crouched down and studied the blood stained symbol. Glenn just shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm not into the witchcraft thing, I just thing it's a load of crap." He walked by Amber and picked up the skull that rested in the middle of the symbol. A cold chill suddenly rushed up and down inside him. "No Glenn don't touch it," Mark shrieked, but it was too late. Glenn's skin had turned blue and shivered with cold and fright. "Wh.what's happening to me? What's going on?" He stuttered. He groaned with pain. "Something's eating at my insides." Amber ran to his side and quickly cradled him in her arms. She flinched though because of the coldness Glenn had suddenly possessed. Mark shook his head and ran over to him. "He's in you." Mark whispered. "What are you talking about he's in me?" Glenn groaned in pain. "That skull you touched was cursed and now his soul is inside you. You're feeling his wrath and his pain. His trying to take your soul to renew his own." "What do we do to help him?" Amber asked anxiously. She held onto Glenn tightly to try and stop him from shuddering violently. "I can help him," Mark began. Amber looked at him a little shocked. "You can but how?" "I used to be into all this stuff." Mark told her. "I'm gonna need your help though." "Okay what do I need to do?" Amber asked. "Go light all those candles," Mark instructed and handed her a box of matches. Amber quickly obeyed and lit every candle. "Quick help me with Glenn." Mark lifted Glenn up and Amber lifted him up on the other side and they placed him in the middle of the circle. Worried, Amber took a hold of his hand. Cold pains shot up through her hand but she didn't care. Slowly, Glenn was fading. "His dying!" Amber cried. "Come on Amber hurry." Mark sat on one side of his brother and Amber sat on the other. "Grab a hold of my hands and close your eyes while I say this chant but don't let go until I say." Mark grabbed a hold of her hands and took a deep breath. "Evil spirit that's embedding thee, I'll heal your soul if you let him be. Around the circle, throughout and about, Healing within and healing without. All health come in, and illness flee, And by our will, so mote it be."  
  
There were loud cries of pain that came from Glenn as the evil spirit or whatever it was that was in him leave and disappear. Amber and Mark slowly let go of each other's hands and opened their eyes. Glenn was a little out of breath and trying to recover from the shock. Amber threw her arms around him. "Hey yo ok?" she asked. "I think so." Glenn breathed. "I'm glad your ok bro." Mark slapped him gently on the shoulder. "Let's get out of this creepy place," Amber urged them. For once they agreed with her and they left.  
  
They were back in the woods but night had crept over the sky. "Come on we'll head back to camp." Mark led them halfway into the woods but then stopped. "Amber, Glenn and I are gonna go and get some firewood. We'll meet you back at camp." "Okay," Amber nodded and they parted ways. Almost back at camp, letting the moonlight guide her way, she heard footsteps ahead of her. She stopped abruptly but she just ignored it and walked on.  
  
As she got back she stifled back a scream as she saw Rick and his men surrounding her camp armed. Rick grinned evilly at her. "Hello Amber. How nice it is for you to join us." He motioned something to his men and they grabbed her from behind. "What are you doing? Let go!" Amber tried to struggle out of their grasp but it was no use. They tied her hands together with thick ropes. "Get in the car Amber," he ordered her. "No way I'm not going back with you." Amber screamed. "Mark, Glenn help me." "Shut up Amber," Rick scolded her. "Get in the car." Rick's men shoved her to the car and she crawled in. Rick slipped in beside her and began cracking onto her. "Why did you run away for huh? I told you I would have made you happy but you ran away. You know your going to be punished. We'll use you as a distraction. I know they'll come looking for you." He plunged his tongue down the back of her throat and kissed her until she gagged. Rick released his lip lock and smiled at her. Amber out of breath spat in his face in disgust. Rick wiped the spit way and slapped her one across the face. She yelped in shock and just glared at him. But Rick didn't stop he just kept on going at her kissing her and abusing her. Through kisses Rick commanded his men and his driver to go.  
  
Jake and Reece stared admiring Mark's bike. "That's a pretty sweet looking bike huh Jake?" Reece said patting the bike's soft leather seat as if it were a dog. "Yeah its kinda cool." Jake mounted the bike and a big smirk spread across his face. "I'm sure he wont mind if we borrowed it." Reece only laughed. "Lets get outta here." He got on the bike behind him and sped off behind Rick's car.  
  
Mark stopped his brother as they were halfway picking up firewood. "Did you hear that?" Glenn nodded and they both dropped their wood and ran off towards their camp calling out Amber's name frantically. They got back to camp out of breath. "The bastards took of with my damn motorcycle." "We shouldn't have left her on her own." Glenn blamed himself. "Hey man don't worry bout it will find her lets just get some rest and we'll look for her first thing in the morning. I just hope she's okay." Glenn just sighed in agreement. But all through the night he tossed and turned unable to get much sleep.  
  
Rick, his men and Amber all arrived back at an old rundown warehouse as the sun slowly breached across the sky. There were to guards out the front dressed in suit and tie. Rick yanked Amber out of the car by her hair and she yelped in pain. "Let go of me," she cried but struggling only caused Rick to tighten his grasp. They all heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. Startled, Rick turned around expecting to see Mark but it was Reece and Jake. "What are you two jerks doing?" Jake just grinned hoping off the bike. "Couldn't resist. "Get the hell inside now." Reece and Jake obeyed and all the other men tagged along. They entered the basement area of the building, which were lined with huge gas tanks and old cords and plugs lying around on the ground. But that was just the basement. After they hopped out of a lift to the top, colourful disco lights, loud music and people dancing surrounded them. It was just like a small nightclub. There was a huge bar in the middle of the room, which Rick walked to and got a bottle of whiskey from the barman. Then he let go of Amber and shoved her into his private room and closed the door. There was a bed covered with animal print and a red couch that had one of Rick's playgirls lounging in it. Rick smiled sweetly at the girl and gently said to her, "Leave us." She quickly obeyed kissing him before walking out. Rick went to a closet beside the bed and pulled out a mini red skirt and a white boob tube. "Put that on," He said taking a seat in the couch and drinking the whiskey "No way," Amber refused. "Put it on Amber," Rick said again. Still she refused. Annoyed, he shook his head and stood behind her and whispered in her ear just like he did twenty years ago before killing her parents. "Put the clothes on Amber or pretty soon you will be joining your parents." As soon as he said those words, she heard the screaming of her parents echoing through her mind. Amber shut her eyes tight for a moment to prevent tears from edging her eyes. She opened them again and did Rick's biding for the moment. She slowly peeled off her clothes and stood there for a while in her white- laced underwear. Rick only smiled. "That's better." He made himself comfortable on the couch. Amber slid on the skirt and done it up. She unclipped her bra revealing a naked top half of her body and placed the boob tube on. Rick took another swig of his whiskey. "Dance for me." Listening to the techno music that pulsed outside, she slowly began swaying her hips and bouncing to the music. She had to force herself to be happy and lively but seeing Rick sitting there watching her reminded her of her parents and her vicious childhood. Smiling that icy smile he always did, he put his bottle to one side and danced along with her holding her hips as she swayed them back and forth. He put his face close to her own and whispered to her, "Amber you are so beautiful. Be mine forever." Amber gave him a look and backed away from him. "What's wrong Amber?" He edged a little closer and she kept on backing off until she toppled onto the bed. He crawled over to her and laid on top of her planting kisses on her lips and neck. Amber kicked him off her and tried to make a run for it but Rick only hit her causing her lip to bleed and threw her back on the bed pinning her down. "What are you doing let go of me." Amber tried all she could to wriggle out of Rick's grasp but it did her no good. He hit her again bruising her right cheek and hot tears of anger and fear swelled up in her eyes. Rick seducing her began to sexually abuse her, which then turned to rape. Amber screamed. "No what are you doing stop you're hurting me!" Tears streamed down her face but Rick ignored it all.  
  
Back at the forest Glenn and Mark were arming themselves with guns and knives. Mark wrapped a rifle around his shoulders. "Come on bro let's go get Amber back." "Right." They jumped into the car and sped off. Arriving at the warehouse, they parked the car out of sight ad slowly made their way to the entrance. Mark held his brother back. "Shhh," he told him. "There's two guards there." He pulled a gun from his pocket and held it firmly in both hands. "You take the one on the left, I got the one on the right." Glenn nodded and silently ran over to the other side hiding behind old boxes and crates. They eyed each other from either and Mark slowly mouthed one, two, three before the both of them came dashing out and gave a strong elbow to the back of the head of the guards. "Well that wasn't so hard," Glenn grinned down at the guards that were knocked out cold. He unravelled the riffles from the guards and handed one to his brother. They stepped over them and went inside.  
  
There was loud knocking on Rick's door and Rick out of breath screamed at them. "What do you want?" "Sorry sir," a henchman apologised to him. "But we've got trouble." "What kind of trouble?" Rick asked again and stood up from the bed. "Mark and Glenn are in the warehouse." The henchman concluded. "What?" Rick grabbed Amber and threw her to him. "Take her around the back way and put her in the gas chamber. I'm sorry Amber but it's almost time for you to die." Amber glared at him before she was whisked away.  
  
The chamber was made out of heavy glass. The henchman pried the door open and sat her down in a metal chair inside. He tied her down with expert knots and closed the door behind him locking it and stood guard.  
  
Mark and Glenn watched from the loft. They watched as Rick came into the basement leading a whole big gang of henchmen. Rick and Jake cruised in on Mark's motorcycle. Mark shook his head angrily glaring at them. "Those son of a bitches." Rick's voice startled them as he called out to them. "Come on guys give it up you're totally out numbered. "Your girlfriend here won't have much longer here to live. Turn on the gas!" The henchman guarding the chamber hit a red button and carbon dioxide gas began hissing through little hoses on the wall. Ignoring Rick he turned to Glenn. "Call the cop's," Mark handed Glenn a cell phone. "What?" Glenn began. "Just do it, tell em you need their help." "What are you gonna do?" Glenn asked him dialling the number and placing it up to his ear. "Create a diversion," He answered. "When I get most of the guys outta there go for Amber. First I'm goin after my motorcycle." Mark crawled over to the loft window and climbed down and outside.  
  
He found an old drum that was filled with old wood and paper in it. Working quickly, Mark went for a bottle of fuel from the truck and poured it all over the drum. Then backing away a fair distance, he lit a match and threw it on top of the barrel. The barrel exploded sending bits of hot chipped wood flying everywhere. Mark shielded himself with his hands.  
  
The explosion alarmed everyone inside. "What the hell was that?" Reece gasped. "Don't ask questions go find out." Rick pushed them on. Reece and Jake rode outside but they didn't see anything. Mark hiding behind crates stepped out in front of them. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Mark questioned them. "Your on my motorcycle." Reece and Jake looked at each other and shrugged. "So what's your point?" "My point is." Mark aimed a gun at Jake's head. "You're making me angry." Mark fired a shot at Jake's head and he fell of the bike dead. Reece scared, looked at his dead friend and back at Mark who lifted him up from the bike with one hand and threw him to the ground. He shoved his gun to Reece's face. "No bastard steals my bike and gets away with it. Get outta my sight," He said coldly. Reece obeyed and took off. Mark heard the sounds of footsteps running towards him. He glanced in that direction and jumped onto his bike. Starting it up he sped towards the men and knocked them down with his arms. They began firing their guns but Mark only turned around dodging the bullets and came at them again gunning most of them down. There were three of the men left. Mark stared them down and the men just stared back. Mark pulled out another gun and crossed his arms over and fired them killing the men either side of the one in the middle. Mouth agape the last man just looked at him before Mark killed him too. Slowly cruising on his bike passing all the carnage Mark shook his head. "What a mess."  
  
Inside, Glenn was still in the loft but he jumped down from it, startling Rick. "Well, looks like you decided to come for her." Rick grinned at him. "Let her go Rick, you've done all the damage you can to us. What more do you want?" Glenn looked at Amber who was slowly dying. "No your stupid asshole brother killed my brother and you guys screwed up my plans and you really think I'm goanna let you unpunished?" Rick waved a motioning hand and from behind one of Rick's henchmen had Mark in a one arm lock and held him at gunpoint. Glenn spun around and looked at them. "Mark!" Mark struggled and tried to pull the man's arm from around his neck but he failed. Then before he knew it he was surrounded with the remaining lot of Rick's men. Glenn sighed and shook his head. Rick only laughed. "Gotcha." Glenn glanced back at Mark one more time. Mark winked at him. "Okay fine, Rick you win. I surrender." Glenn threw his gun down but suddenly leaped at Rick punching him. From behind, Mark elbowed the man in the gut and punched him in the face. Glenn still wrestled and fought with Rick but the henchmen pulled him away but Glen only threw punches at them knocking them to the ground. Standing up he pulled a pair of guns from his pocket side kicked Rick in the chest and stood back to back with Mark. Mark held a small machine gun in his possession and took aim at the men that began to swarm all around them. "Ready bro?" Mark called over his shoulder. "Let's get this over and done with fast and get Amber outta here," Glenn replied. They wasted no time firing their guns on either side. Mark had more of an advantage and wasted most of the guys. Two henchmen ran for Glenn, but he grabbed them both by the throat and clashed them together. Mark too busy gunning down other men, didn't notice one coming up from behind him with a knife. But Glenn shot him saving his brother's ass. Mark spun around and looked behind him then to Glenn. "Thanks." "No problem," Glenn said. All was quiet for the moment but there was leakages coming from huge petrol tanks and gas was seeping out from pipes because of all the bullet shots.  
  
"Where's Rick?" Glenn searched the place for him. He heard a sharp cry coming from his brother as he was knocked in the back of the head with a gun. Mark tried shaking the pain from his head and he turned around to find Rick, but Rick only struck him down again. Mark tried crawling away. Rick just came at him again kicking over again hard until Mark gasped for air. "Mark," Glenn cried out to him. Mark wriggled away coughing and sputtering. "Don't worry about me," Mark struggled to say. "Get Amber." Glenn obeyed and ran towards the chamber but the men that he had knocked out before stood in his way. "Don't let him near her," Rick screamed. The men lunged for Glenn but he only kicked them both and threw punches to their faces. Rick grabbed Mark's plait and yanked his head back. "Now you can suffer the same death that you made my brother suffer." Mark stared at him evilly. "Go to hell." Mark with all his remaining strength left, grabbed him by the throat and began strangling him. Glenn managed to finish the guys off and brake the door down to the chamber and release Amber from the ropes that tied her down the chair. Amber had slowly drifted off into a sleep and no matter ho much Glenn tried calling her name she just couldn't here him. Rick punched Mark in the face and Mark released his grasp from his neck. But Mark just attacked him again with a combination of punches and kicks. Rick got him good again in the face and made a run for it. Mark got up and aimed and shot a bullet in his leg. Rick screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Mark walked over to Rick and got down on one knee and looked at him. Anger and pain spread across Mark's face as memories of Sara creped into his mind. "What's wrong miss Sara? What a shame she wasn't around to witness all this," Rick mocked him. "You son of a bitch." Mark clamped his hands around his throat and strangled him. Glenn ran up to his side with Amber flung over his shoulder. "Come on Mark finish him off." Glenn urged him. Mark picked him up by the throat and threw him against the wall. "Killing me wont bring Sara back and you know it. Why waste your time," Rick spat at him. "Don't listen to him Mark. That bastard deserves everything he gets." Glenn supported Mark's hatred for Rick. Mark squeezed Rick's throat harder but then he threw him to the ground. "What are you doing?" Glenn asked surprised. "As much as I hate to say it his right." Mark eyed his brother. "Killing him won't bring Sara back. Its not worth it." Mark and Glenn were about to leave, until they heard Rick laughing from behind him. "You know it wont hurt to join her." Rick lit a match. The brothers gasped and began to run. Rick laughed evilly as he threw the match on a trail of petrol that led to the huge gas tanks. "Go Glenn run!" Mark screamed. They sprinted for their lives and they just made it out in time. The building exploded causing them to crash to the ground. They protected each other until it was safe. Coughing, they turned around and looked at the remains of the warehouse. "You ok?" Glenn asked Mark. "Yeah I'm fine," Mark replied. They heard the wailing of the police and fire truck sirens. "Lets get outta here." Mark jumped on his Harley along with Glenn and rode off to a distant park. They dismounted from the bike and watched police swarm over the corrupted warehouse. Glenn placed Amber on the ground and checked for a pulse. Mark watched anxiously. "She's okay she didn't get a strong enough dose of the carbon dioxide gas for it to fully poison her. We gotta revive her though." Glenn tilted Amber's head slowly back, opened her mouth and gently began to resuscitate her. It was taking longer than they thought and the both of them were getting really worried. "Come on Amber," Mark whispered. "Don't die on us now." Finally Amber wheezed and struggled for air. "Its okay Amber breathe." Glenn cradled her in his arms sitting her up. Amber resting against Glenn slowly fluttered her eyes open. She smiled when she saw them. "Did we do it? Is Rick dead?" Amber croaked. "Yeah Amber we did it we killed them all," Mark told her smiling. "We're just relieved that you're okay." Glen kissed her on the forehead. "I'm really sorry I didn't do anything to help," Amber apologised. Mark shook his head. "As long as your safe and their dead that's all that matters. "Hey thanks heaps bro." Mark put out a hand and Glenn shook it. "Thanks to you too bro you did most of the work." "Let's go home," Mark said to them. Amber nodded. "I have got to get out of these clothes that I'm waring." Glenn laughed. Mark stood up and gave Glenn a hand with Amber. She was still feeling a little dazed. Mark sat her in between the middle of them on his bike and rode of into the sunset towards home.  
  
They soon arrived home and Glenn walked her up to her room. "I'll meet you guys outside." Mark disappeared through the back door. "I'll wait just here for you." Glenn closed the door behind her. Amber dressed herself in a pair of green cargo pants and a white sleeveless top. She stumbled as soon as she opened the door. "Hey take it easy. You ok?" Glenn ran to her aid and grabbed a hold of her waist and wrapped her arm around his neck. They walked out back and saw Mark lying comfortably under the tree, arms folded behind his head. He took off his shades and gazed at the stars. They joined him and stared at the sparkling white diamonds in the sky. Soon they were laughing along with each other, making pictures out of the stars and talking quietly amongst themselves. There was silence between them for a moment, but then Mark broke it. "Glenn and I used to do this all the time with Sara. We would sit here for hours just watching the stars. It seems like forever since the last time we did this. I didn't think we'd ever do it again but now we are." Mark sniffled back tears and closed his eyes. He pulled his glasses back down over his face. Amber took one of Mark's hands from behind his head and squeezed it gently. "It's okay she's up there somewhere. She's probably happy knowing that you and Glenn kicked ass in that warehouse today. Just for her." Mark chuckled. "Yeah we really did kick ass didn't we bro?" "We sure did," Glenn agreed. "Today was a day to remember. Finally we can just chill out and relax again." Amber snuggled up close to Glenn and he wrapped his arms around her. "And I'm glad your safe," he whispered, placing a kiss on her lips. "Thanks, you guys for all your help." Amber yawned and closed her eyes. "It's ok glad we could help. Night Amber." Glenn too closed his eyes tired and fell asleep with Amber nestled safe in his arms.  
  
~The End~  
(Written and created by Deaths Maiden) 


End file.
